That day
by elijajulia07
Summary: Description: Eli and clares relationship is perfect until the day their lives get turned upside down. rated T for now...may turn to M
1. Chapter 1

_Title: That day_

_Description: Eli and clares relationship is perfect until the day their lives get turned upside down._

_**Chapter 1:Taking it to the next level**_

_CLARES POV _

"_Eli, I think im ready!" I had a confused look on his face._

"_ready for what?" He questioned me. How could he not know what I was talking about? _I thought.

ELIS POV

Clare and I had finally finished cleaning my WHOLE room.

"OH, that's what you mean." I smirked and she rolled her eyes. I looked over at Adam and he rolled his eyes. The bell rings and Mrs. Dawes walk into the room. A random note slowly lands on my desk. I open it.

_You and Clare make me crazy, I still feel like the 3__rd__ wheel!_

_-Adam _

I roll my eyes at Adams note. He's been saying that ever since me and clare started going out.

_Isnt that what we are suppose to do?_

_-Eli _

_NO, your job is to have guy friends too you know!_ Just then two notes land on my desk. One is from Clare. The other is from Adam

_You know its Friday night right? ;)_

_-Clare_

_Oh is it now? I hadn't noticed._

_-Eli_

_So does that mean I can spend the night, away from my annoying parents?_

_-Clare_

_Yes Clare it does, I will pick you up at 6?_

_-Eli_

_Ok_

_-Clare_

Class was finally over! I have to go home and get ready!

**THE END OF CHAPTER 1! REVIEW! BY THE WAY… I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: One Step Closer**

CLARES POV:

Tick, tock

Tick, tock. UGHHHHHH, why can't it just be 6:00 already, DINGGGG. It was my laptop. I open it to see a message from Alli.

Want to hang later-Alli

Can't, hanging out with Eli tonight, getting an escape from my parents- Clare

Oh you are now aren't you?-Alli. I roll my eyes at this message. I guess she can sense I'm staying at his house. I hear the door bell ring

YES ELI IS FINALLY HERE!I grab my bag and run down the stairs. Calmly I open the door.

"FITZ?" I screamed so loud. He slowly started walking into the house and I started to back away from him.

W-what are you doing here? How did you even find where I live" I started questioning him. He just kept walking towards me. At this time my back was against the wall. Fitz was right in front of me. WHERE IS ELI I kept thinking to me self. BUZZZZ. BUZZZZ. BUZZZZ. It was a text from Eli.

Sorry I'm late. Be there in 5.-ELI. Fitz just walked out of my house like none of this happened. I saw Morty pull up. I felt instantly safe.

ELIS POV

"Hey, is everything ok?" I questioned her. She was acting very out of it, very un like Clare.

"Fine, just a little tired, that's all" she responded. She was acting very strange ever since I picked her up. We are finally at my house.

"Do you want to talk about something?" I asked.

"fine, just wait until we get in your room." She barked. Sounding annoyed, I just let it go.

CLARES POV

I didn't really want to tell Eli about the whole Fitz thing. I know he is going to freak out and want to kill him. Eli interrupted my thoughts.

"Do you want to tell me why your acting so weird" he whispered, not wanting his mom to hear him.

"I feel bad, Alli wanted to hang out, but told her I was coming here." I lied. I lied straight to his face. He looked confused.

"That's why you have been acting so weird, I thought it would have been something bad" he said.

ELIS POV

That's what she was so worried about. I don't believe her.

"Are you sure that's all Clare?" All she did was nod. I hope she is telling me the truth. I decided to just let it go.

"Where are your parents?" she murmured.

"Somewhere downstairs." I said. I got up and walked over to my dresser. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Eli, I'm totally ready for this!" she said

**THE END OF CAPTER 2! I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI!**


	3. FINDING OUT

**Chapter 3: A Month After**

**CLARES POV:**

It has been a month since Eli and I had sex. My periods late. How am I gonna even buy a pregnancy test.

"HELLO" a un familiar but familiar voice calls. I run by the stairs.

"DARCY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I scream while running downstairs.

"CLARE? You look so different, your hair your no glasses, your no uniform!" she hugs me. This girl has certainly missed a lot.

"Does mom know you are here?" I asked her. She nodded. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you." She answered. "Want to head down to the dot?" I nodded. I grabbed my coat, and we were on our way. BUZZZZZZZ. A text from Alli.

Hang at the dot today? - Alli

Sure, I'm going to bring a guest- Clare

WHO? TELL ME? Oh wait; it's probably Eli- Alli

Nope, you will find out when you get there-Clare. I looked over at Darcy

"Alli is gonna meet us there, FYI peter works at the dot" I kind of whispered the last part. We arrived at the dot.

"Hey lil Edwards," peter and spinner said at the same time. "No boyfriend here today?" peter asked. Darcy had a confused look on her face. "DARCY?" a voice behind her called out.

"ALLI?" Darce screamed. Both boys' jaws dropped when they noticed who it was.

"Alli can I talk to you alone for a minute?" she nodded. "I think I'm pregnant" I whispered.

"You have to take a test first and tell Eli!" We went back to our seats.

"Tell me about this little boyfriend of yours, and Alli is Sav still going out with Anya?"

"Believe it or not, he and Holly J are going out, well you see, Sav and Holly J were both running for president, and Anya to get back at him, faked a pregnancy. Turns out Sav actually won elections. After Holly J broke up with Declan, Holly J became vice president and there little romance sparked"

"Talking about us huh?" Holly J asked as she walked through the door with Fiona and Adam. "Well if it isn't Darcy?" she asked

DARCYS POV:

"Adam I thought Eli was with you?" Clare asked. I gave Clare the 'introduce me' look. "Oh and Adam this is my older sister, Darcy this is Adam and Fiona his girlfriend" I smiled at them both.

"Now do you want to tell me about this boyfriend of yours?"

"Well before I dated Eli, I dated K.C who cheated on me with Jenna and knocked her up. Anyways, I had gotten laser eye surgery, and Jenna made a rumor saying I got a boob job and I was trying to grab my glasses from Allis hands and Elis car ran over my glasses. He ended up being in my 11th grade advanced English class." Clare told me.

"Wait, there is more." Adam said.

"He and Fitz started to get into this back and forth fight, and when Vegas night came around Fitz made me go to the dance with him. Eli poisoned Fitz and Fitz almost stabbed Eli."

"That resulted in Degrassi having uniform" Alli chimed in.

"That's not all Mrs. Boiler room." Holly J added.

"You had something to do with it too." Alli said.

"I'm so confused, and Alli the boiler room, with who?"

"So the new QB drew, was my boyfriend, but he cheated on me with Bianca in the boiler room, speak of the devils" Alli barked. Two people walked in.

"Hey bro, mom said Grammys coming for dinner" Drew said talking to Adam.

"Darcy this is Adams step brother drew and his girlfriend Bianca, this is my older sister Darcy" my sister's phone buzzed, and then she frowned.

"Mom wants us home." She said. "Bye everyone, Alli, I will see you later." Clare and I stood up and before we left Alli said; "Clare if you need me call me" I was confused until I noticed no ring. The ride home was pretty quiet.

"No ring I see?"

"Wha-ohh, Darce we didn't use protection, I'm scared, and I missed my period" she said. I ran into the store and grabbed a test for her. When we got home I let her go upstairs to take it. I go upstairs to make sure she is ok, because mom hasn't gotten home yet.

"I-I-I can't b-believe I'm p-p-pregnant" she sobbed and I held her tight. Her phone rang it was Eli, the text read:

I'm coming to your house-ELI

CLARES POV:

"Eli we need to talk" I said. He looked worried. "I'm pregnant" he hugged me so tight.

"I'm not going to leave you blue eyes." He told me.

"Mom is on her way home!" I heard Darce yell from downstairs.

"We have to tell our parents" he pointed out to me, even though I didn't want to

"CLARE I'M HOME" my mom yelled. It was truth time.

"Mom, Eli and I have something to tell you." I said worriedly.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant" the words just slipped out of my mouth. Her jaw dropped.

"Let's make you a doctor's appointment for tomorrow." She said to me. She didn't seem upset, or at least as upset as I expected her to be

**END OF CHAPTER 3, NOT A LOT OF ELI IN THIS, I KNOW, I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI, AND BOY OR GIRL? NAMES? MIDDLE NAMES?**


	4. TELLING EVERYONE

**Chapter 4: Telling Everyone**

CLARES POV

My mom made me a doctor's appointment for tomorrow after school. Now it was time to tell Eli's parents.

"Are you ready to tell CeCe and Bullfrog?" I asked Eli. He nodded. I had a feeling his parents would accept it. We walk into his house.

"Mom, dad, Clare and I need to talk to you!" Eli shouted.

"What's wrong baby boy?" CeCe asked concerned as her and Bullfrog came downstairs.

"Clare's well… pregnant." He said. A smile formed on CeCe's face.

"I'm going to be a grandmother" she smiled at both of us. A smile spread across my face.

"I should probably get going, I have school tomorrow." Eli gave me a ride home from his house. When I got home Darcy had left me a note saying she had gone off to her new apartment. Mom had to 'work' tonight, so I was home alone. I decide to call Alli, she picked up.

_Hello_

"Hey Alli, what's up"

_Not much, any news_

"Well, I'm going to be a mom"

_OH MY GOSH, how did your mom take it? How did Eli take it? How did his parents take it?_

"Everyone took it surprisingly well"

_Ok, I have to, go see you in school_

"Ok, bye." I hung up. I look at the clock, its 9:30, so I turned on the TV and watched it until I fell asleep.

When I woke up I ran straight to the bathroom. Ughh, morning sickness. When I finish, I go look at the clock. 6:30. Well I better get in the shower. I finish getting ready and my phone buzzed.

_Be there in 15- Eli_. I go downstairs make breakfast and eat. I hear my door open; of course Eli knows where the spare key is.

"Ready to go blue eyes?" I hear a voice call. Obviously Eli.

"Yes" I say back. Eli walks into the kitchen. He takes my bag. "You know I can carry my own bag"

"Not now, I'm not letting you" he says. I just roll my eyes and we get in Morty. We arrive at school, and we see Alli hanging around Adam, and…DREW? No Bianca anywhere? Alli comes over and hugs me.

"Eli why is Alli being all happy to see you two today?" I hear Adam ask Eli.

"Adam, Eli and I have some very important news" I say letting go of Alli. "I'm pregnant!" Adam smiles, while Drew looks shocked. Adam hugs me tight. "Don't kill me Adam or the baby"

"Sorry Clare." Adam says letting go of me. Bianca of course walks over and kisses Drew.

"What's up with all this hugging Clare?" Bianca questions. Should I tell her? I look over at Alli who is looking at Bianca, and is not giving her a death glare.

"Alli, you have some explaining to do later" I turn to Bianca "well I'm sort of pregnant." I mumble.

"Saint Clare pregnant?"She questions. "Guess you're not a saint anymore" Alli and I walk away so she can explain why she was with Drew.

"Well you see last night I accidently called Drew and we just started talking and I sort of forgave him, then I forgave Bianca too."

"So, just like that you forgave both of them?" She nodded.

"After the boiler room incident, I was so focused on how much I hated Bianca and on how much I wanted to get revenge on her. Yes I hated Drew but only because of Bianca, and he kind of got her pregnant and her parents kicked her out, now she's living with him."

"Wait, she's pregnant?"

"It's Bianca, it had to happen sooner or later" she said to me. She was right. It had to have happen sooner or later.

"Girls we are going to be late" Eli says behind me. I jump.

"Gosh Eli, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry" he smirks. I roll my eyes, say goodbye to Alli and we are off.

The day went by pretty fast. K.C. comes up to me.

"Hey Clare, can we talk?" he asks

"I don't think that's a good idea, I have to get to English." Before I could get away, he grabbed my wrists. I get out of his grip, and I walk away very fast. I sit down in English, and Mrs. Dawes walks in on cue. I look down at my stomach, I'm going to start showing sooner or later, and I have to get a new uniform. I was not paying attention at all today. Eli and I walk out of English. I'm so happy we have it last period.

"Saint Clare, can we talk?" someone grabs my wrist. I turn around, it's Bianca.

"What?"

"Drew and I broke up, I have nowhere to go, what should I do? I'm scared I need help, please help me?" She sobs.

"Come to my house, we need to find you somewhere to go." I say. Yes I feel bad. I have to help her. We walk to Eli and Morty.

"A hearse? Should I be surprised?" she asks.

BIANCAS POV

At least Clare offered to help me, and I'm pretty sure Alli told her that I was pregnant. We get to Clare's house she says bye to emo boy and we go inside.

"I'M HOME!" she yells. Her sister walks in the room. "Long story Darce, I will tell you later" she says as we walk up the stairs. We walk into her room. Yep. She's girly for sure.

"What do I do now?" I ask.

"Look Bianca, my parents are **never** home, I'm sure you can stay here until you work things out, no matter how bad you are, I'm not going to leave you with nowhere to live, especially in your current state." She smiles at me.

"Thank you so much Clare, but we need to find a way to get my stuff from Drew's house." I look at her.

"Adam could get it here." I assure her. She looks relived that we didn't actually have to go there. I smile.

**THE END OF CHAPTER 4… WHAT DID YOU THINK? CHAPTER 5 WILL PROBABLY BE UP TMROW!**


	5. DOCTORS

**Chapter 5 Going to the Doctor's**

CLARES POV

My mom had just gotten home, and I have t go to my doctor's appointment.

"Mom, this is my friend Bianca" I said to my mom, and I could tell she was eying Bianca. I texted Adam to tell him what happened.

"I just wanted to make sure you got home safe." She said. Of course she's probably going to make Darce take me. I decided to call Eli.

_Hey blue eyes, what's up?_

"Do you want to take me to the doctor's, my mom bailed?"

_Sure, be there in 10!_ He hung up. Just then Darce walked into the room.

"Hey Darce, do you care if Eli takes me to the doctor today" I asked her.

"Of course not, he is the baby daddy, when will he be here?" She asked and the door opened on cue.

"Hey blue eyes you ready?" he asks walking in the door. I should have never given him a spare key. I look over at Bianca

"Go, Ron-Ron wants to meet me at the ravine anyway" She says.

"K, see you later Bee" I say as Eli and I walk through the door

ELIS POV

Something strange is going on with her and Bianca. I never expected them to be friends.

"I know it's early to think about names, but did you have any in mind?" I asked her.

"Not really, but I like the name Kristyn" she says

"Middle name Nicole?" I ask her. She smiles

"We have such similar thinking minds" she says smiling. We finally pull up to the doctor's office. I grab her hand and we walk in together. We were waiting and waiting. The wait felt like forever.

"Ms. Edwards?" a nurse says. We stand up together and walk into the room. "Ok, so a doctor will be in shortly." The nurse says, and then she walks out of the room.

CLARES POV

It didn't take long for the doctor to come in.

"Hi, I'm doctor Fee. So Ms. Edwards you think your pregnant?" I nodded

"Yes I took a test," I assure him.

"Ok well I'm going to have to take a blood sample." The doctor says to me. I grabbed Elis hand and squeezed it. Dr. Fee took the blood and walked out of the room. It didn't take him long to come back into the room

"Well congratulations Ms. Edwards, you're pregnant!" He says. I look over at Eli and smile at him. I'm really pregnant. "Now I'm going to get the machine to do your ultrasound." He walks out of the room. I look over at Eli. It was very silent. I decided to break the silence.

"Well I really am pregnant." I say to him. He smiles and nods.

"Yes, and we are going to be parents" he says to me. Doctor Fee walks back into the room with a machine.

"Ok, lift up your shirt, and I'm going to put this gel on your stomach." I did as he told and he put a warm gel on my stomach. He turned the screen on "I know it's hard to see, but that dot there is your child" I smile.

"How much along am I" I ask him as he hands me a towel to wipe my stomach.

"You're a 6 weeks." He tells us. I sit up. "You should come back in about a month."

"Ok, thank you doctor Fee." I say, with that, we leave. The ride home was peaceful. We finally get to my house. We both get out of the car and walk into my house. I noticed both my parents were home, and they were fighting. How fun. My mom noticed that we were standing there.

"Oh honey, how was the appointment?" she asks me.

"Good" I answer her question. She smiles. I wonder if she told dad. I look over at him glaring at Eli, yep, she totally told him. My phone rings. It's Bee.

"Hey Bee, what's up?"

_Not much, anyway, just wanted to let you know Adam dropped off my stuff before I left._

"Ok, so see you later?"

_Yep, I will see you when I get home._ We both hang up the phone. Darce walks down the stairs.

"Do you want to tell me what happened now?" she asked me. I knew she was talking about Bee.

"Well Alli told me that she forgave Drew and Bee, and that Bee was pregnant. Bee got kicked out so she was staying with Drew, but then they got into a fight, so she's kind of staying here until she finds something out" I tell her. Luckily it was just me Darce and Eli in the room.

"So, what happens when mom and dad find out?"

"Honestly I was kind of hoping she would find somewhere before mom and dad notice that she is living here" I say. I got a text from Bee

_Meet me at the ravine? _I show the text to Eli. He nods and rolls his eyes.

"We will be back later, bye Darce." We walk out the door and to Morty. We get to the ravine, of course Eli knew where it was, and so did I, because of Alli. Bee walks up to us.

"Clare finally you are here!" She says like it took us hours to get there. She grabs my hand. We sit down.

"What the hell is saint Clare doing here" Owen says walking up to us.

"Hanging out with me, do you have a problem with that?" She asks him

"No, I would just never expect her to be here or to be with you." I roll my eyes. I heard a very familiar voice. I turn around and see… REESE? Wow! Of course he notices me.

"CLARE?" he says.

"Reese, hi" I say not very happy. Eli is sitting across from me.

"I never thought I would see you here again!" He says. Eli looks at me.

"Again blue eyes?" He says

"Long story, has to do with Alli." I say and he rolls his eyes.

"I'm guessing they broke up" Reese asks me. I nod.

"How about we go home" Bee says. I nod and we leave.

**END OF CHAPTER 5, SOO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! REVIEW!**


	6. OLD MEMORIES

**Chapter 6: Old memories**

CLARES POV

I can't believe I actually saw Reese and he didn't try to flirt with me.

"How do you know Reese?" Bee whispered to me

"From 9th grade when I was with K.C.

"I still can't believe you went from K.C. the jock to Dr. Doom over here"

"Yeah yeah, I hated Alli for taking me there in the first place just to make out with Johnny"

"Johnny as in Darmaco? She says I nod.

"Wow you actually know him?"

"Well, he is actually my cousin"

"Wow! I wonder what would happen if he just randomly showed up one night?" I say

"Looks like Saint Clare has a plan!" We get home and my parents aren't home.

"Call Johnny" I say to Bee as we get into the house. She takes out her phone and dials his number. She puts it on speaker.

"Hey Johnny, how come you never told me about Alli?"

_What? Oh, how did you find out about Alli?_

"Oh, I don't know, you kind of forgot I go to Degrassi"

_And how did you exactly find out about Alli?_

"Well, I don't know, one I was at the ravine 2 I was with Clare" He cut her off

_Saint Clare? As in Allis best friend?_

"Yeah, anyway, you should come meet up with us at the Dot tomorrow do you want to?"

_Sure, meet you guys there._ They hung up.

"Tomorrow should be pretty interesting!" I say

**THE NEXT DAY** Allis POV

I wonder why Clare was acting so weird when we walked into the Dot.

"Have you talked to him today Bee?" My best friend was definitely hiding something from me.

"Hey Bee" a familiar voice says. I turn around and see…JOHNNY? My jaw dropped. This was so Clare's idea.

"Ok I'm soo lost here" Drew and Eli say at the same time

"Oh this is Johnny, my cousin." Cousin?

"Clare when did you figure this out?" I ask.

"Yesterday, after picking someone up at the ravine and seeing Reese." She says

"Ravine? Reese? Wow I'm going to need a bigger explanation."

"Still a little lost over here." Eli says.

"Well Johnny's sort of my ex and first time Clare and I went to the ravine I hooked up with Johnny"

"Your ex?" Drew asked me.

"Yeah, you never asked, so I never seemed it was necessary to tell you" I say.

"Sadly Alli I don't have the pictures." Johnny says

"Johnny" Clare warned reading my mind. Drew gave me that, what-is-he-talking-about look.

"Good, I wouldn't my ex to have those pictures." I say. Drew Eli and Bianca had weird looks on their faces.

"Johnny?" Spin says walking up to us.

CLARES POV

"Don't worry spinner, everything is fine between us now." He says. I roll my eyes. Just then Adam and Fiona walk in.

"OH MY GOSH, Clare Alli Declan is coming back" Fiona says.

"Is it me or is everyone coming back all of a sudden?" I say turning to Alli

"Tell me about it, now if Mia came back from France or whatever, that would be crazy!"

"Don't call it crazy, she may be visiting soon" Peter says walking up to us.

"I'm going crazy, everyone is coming back!" Alli rolls her eyes at my comment.

"Declan's having a party, you are invited, prop Master Clare"

"Really Fi? You're calling me that now too?" She rolls her eyes.

"Hey if I cant call you that than who can?" I roll my eyes.

"Clare will you PLEASE come to the ravine with me?" Bee asks. I look over at Eli and he already has his keys in his hands.

"Bye everyone." I say. We were going to the ravine, why was I going back there. We get to the ravine.

"Will you please tell Reese to stop obsessing over you, Clare this Clare that. It's getting very annoying." I see Reese and K.C. hanging out. I thought they hated each other.

"Hey Clare" Reese calls out.

"Look Reese, I have a boyfriend" I say. I can feel myself getting sick. I run past Eli and he follows me. I find a bathroom. After I'm done, I sit with my back against the wall.

"You ok Edwards?" I nod. I get up and Bee is standing outside.

"Are you ok saint Clare"

"Yes Bee, I'm fine, just sickness."

"Ok, good you had me worried. Do you want to go home now?"

"No, I'm fine" I answer and we walk out of the bathroom. I walk up to Reese.

"Are you ok" he asks me I roll my eyes. I bit my lip. I looked at Eli and he nodded his head.

"yeah, it's just-" my phone starts ringing.

"Hello"

_ I guess you're coming to my party Saint prop Master Clare?_

"Of course, I would never miss it, but when is it?"

_ Saturday night, bring whoever you want_

"Ok, but we should meet up at the dot tomorrow"

_ Let's say 4:30?_

"Sounds good, see you then!" I hang up. "Bee, do you want to come to a party with me Saturday?"

"Of course"

**END OF THIS CH. ****SORRYY**** HAVENT UPDATED OR PUT A LOT OF ECLARE, A LOT MORE NEXT CH. INCLUDING THE PARTY 3 MOLLY**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

**HEY GUYS! SORRY NO CHAPTER SEVEN BUT ON THE BRIGHT SIDE I HAVE SOME SPOILERS FOR THIS CHAPTER :p **

**Maybe a little Johnny and Alli love interest? Maybe a love triangle between her Johnny and Reese?**

**Bianca moves in with Johnny**

**Mia and Declan come back**

**Declan throws a party, some unexpected people will come.**

**New character, that Declan knows, but so does Eli. Who could it be?**

**Eli and Drew find out about all Allis and Clare's embarrassing stories.**

**Clare tells Declan about her being pregnant**

**Holly J, Declan and Sav love triangle**

**Last but not least the drama twist, K.C. tries to win miss. Saint Clare back, after getting Jenna pregnant K.C. will get a little surprise he never saw coming.**


	8. OLD AND NEW

**Chapter 7: Oldies and Newbies**

CLARES POV

I was meeting Declan at the dot today. I was super excited to see him again. Alli wanted to come too. We walk into the dot and see Declan talking to some girl at a table.

"Hey Dec." I say

"Prop Master Clare and Alli I want you to meet my cousin Chloe she is transferring to Degrassi, maybe you could show her around Degrassi?"

"Sure Dec, I would be happy to show her around. Does Fi know you're here yet?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't know Chloe is transferring, she is suppose to meet us here." As if on cue Fi walks in the dot with Adam.

"DECLAN!" she runs up and hugs him. "CLO?"

"Well sis, Chloe is transferring to Degrassi."

"OMG! Clare did you tell him yet?"

"No, I'm going to do that later."

"Clare, we should get going, we are going shopping."I almost forgot we are going to get me more clothes, since I started to show a little.

"Shopping? You didn't tell me."

"Well, I'm sure Adam doesn't want to come." I say and we look over at him and he is talking to Declan. Adam's phone rings.

"Go, drew texted me saying mom wants me home, apparently Drew got caught with Alli, and it's my fault." I roll my eyes. He hugs Fi and leaves.

"Chloe, do you want to come?" I ask her.

"Sure."

"Just a question Clare, what did you do with your ring?"

"I gave it to Eli." I say and Alli and Fi 'awe'

"Well let's get out of here, so we can shop!" Fi squealed.

"You and your shopping Fi." I say and roll my eyes. We leave the dot; Declan was talking to Holly J about something. I still wonder if I'm the reason why they broke up. After the whole vampire obsession. I hope Eli NEVER finds out about the vampire stories I wrote.

"Do you ever think Eli will find out about Madame Degrassi?" Alli asks me.

"Yep, when Drew finds out about you and Johnny and the pictures." I say back and she glares at me.

"I hope my parents never find out about my record, I would be grounded for LIFE!" we get to the mall.

"Fi, could you tell Chloe for me." I whisper in her ear. She nods. She whispers in Chloe's ear.

"Awwwe, that's so cute!" Chloe says to me. We get to the mall. Fi pulls my arm.

"Hey Clare, can we talk in private." We walk farther away.

"What's up Fi?"

"So yesterday I was with Adam, and Drew came in and he started acting jealous and flirty, and before I left he asked me what I saw in his tranny brother and not him, should I tell Adam what happened, because honestly Drew isn't even my type, and I know we had that thing going on, but really should I tell Adam, I don't want him to get mad at me or anything."

"Fi, honestly, tell him! Drew is such a jerk, for what he does to girls; he deserves to get some sense slapped into him." She laughs.

"Thanks Clare." We walk into the mall, and go into a store to buy me a bunch of clothes. Fi pays for a bunch of stuff. It was still too early to buy clothes for the babies because I was only showing a little bit since I was only 3 months pregnant. My mom called me. I listen to the voicemail and I guess I have a doctor's appointment on Saturday in the morning. Maybe my mom was only being supportive because she thinks I'm not keeping the baby. Well, at least** I **know I'm keeping the baby.

"Are we ready to leave?" Alli says, we all look over at Fi and she is carrying all of the bags.

"Yes, and Fi, how do you carry all those bags at once?" I say and we all laugh.

"Just experience in shopping, I guess." She says. That girl can **really **shop till she drops. The car ride home was silent. It was weird how quiet it was, because Fi is never quiet for long. She was probably worrying about the whole Drew thing. I texted Bee and told her that I was on my way home. It was definitely a fun day today!

**FINALLY CH. 7, SO HAPPY I FINALLY GOT TO UPDATE FOR YOU PEOPLE! REVEWSS! **

**LOVE,**

**MOLLY**


	9. party or no party?

**Chapter 8: Party or no Party?**

CLARES POV:

We came back from shopping. I walk into the kitchen and see a note on the counter.

_Dear Clare, _

_Your dad and I are going on vacation for a while. Darcy will be staying with you. We will be back in a couple of weeks. We left you a bunch of money for food and groceries. I'm sorry we left sort of unexpectedly. Don't forget about your doctor's appointment on Saturday morning. Don't forget to make new one for next time too. If you need anything you can always call mine or your father's cell._

_Love, mom and dad. _Of course, they were going away.

"Everything ok?" Alli asks walking into the kitchen with Chloe and Fi.

"Yeah, parents are going away for a couple of weeks." I say rolling my eyes at how pathetic my parents are. No warning, no ANYTHING!

"Oh, does that mean I can throw a party?"

"No, but that doesn't mean I can't throw one."

"Why you but not me?"

"It's my house Al!" I say she rolls her eyes.

"Fine, just promise me you will have at least one party."

"I'm not sure, you know with me being pregnant and my parents not being-," she cut me off.

"Yes, but Darcy would allow us to have a party!" I finally caved.

"Fine! I will talk to Darcy about it!" I say she squealed. I decided to call Darcy.

"Hey Clare, Chloe and I have to leave." I give Fi a hug and say goodbye to Chloe. I dialed Darcy's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Darce, I was wondering when you were coming?"

"Oh, I will be over in about an hour."

"Ok, so see you later?"

"Yep, bye sis, see you soon."

"See you later!" I hung up. Just then Alli walked in the kitchen.

"When is Darcy coming over? Do you want to have a girl's night? It has definitely been a while since we had one of those!"

"Sure, that sounds good, Darcy will be here in about an hour, so do you want to walk to your house and get your stuff?"

"Sounds good, but are you sure you should walk that much?"

"Yes, it will be good for me to get a little exercise anyways."

"Ok." Alli gets up and grabs her purse. "Let's go, before Darcy gets here!"

"I'm coming!" I yell from the kitchen. Alli opens the door and we start to walk to her house. I wasn't paying attention when I bump in to someone.

"Oh, I'm so sor-WAIT MIA?"

"CLARE EDWARS? Oh my gosh, how are you? Have you heard from Darcy?"

"Well, actually Darcy is home, she just came about a month ago."

"Wow! Well I got to go; hopefully I will see you around!"

"Yep, see you around Mia." We start to walk to Allis house again. We get to Allis house and her parents aren't home.

"Better leave them a note so they don't worry!" She grabs a pad and writes them a quick note. We go upstairs and grab her stuff. She packed a bunch of useless stuff. WAY more than enough stuff for only one night. Then again, Alli always has a lot of stuff with her.

"I'm ready." She says carrying her bag downstairs.

"Well then, let's get going!" We walk out of the house. When we get back to my house, I see that Darcy hasn't gotten here yet. My phone buzzes, and I see that I got a text from Fi

_Hey Clare, want to have a sleepover at the condo?_

"Hey Al, do you want to sleep at Fi's condo instead?"

"Sure, if it's ok with Darcy" I text Fi back: Sure, can Alli come too?

_Of course she can! The more the better!_

Ok, I just have to tell my sister.

_Ok, so see you guys later?_

Yep, see you later! After I send her the text Darcy walks in.

"Hey sis, I'm here!"

"Hey Darce, can I sleep at Fiona's house tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, Alli and I will be leaving as soon as I get my stuff ready." I say walking up the stairs and Alli is right behind me. I open the door to my room. I go over to my closet and grab my bag. I threw a pair of pajamas and a pair of clothes in my bag. I pick up my bag, and walk downstairs with Alli.

"We are leaving now Darcy, see you later!"

"Ok sis, if you need me just call!"

"Ok, bye!" Alli and I walk out the door, and she texted Fi that we were on our way. After about five minutes of walking, we get to Fi's condo. Since I go there so much, I just walk in. I see Fi, Chloe, and Dec sitting on the couch. I guess this is where he is staying while he is in town. They all look up from whatever they were doing.

"Hey Prop Master Clare!"

"Hey Dec, hey Fi, Hi Chloe." I say walking into the kitchen. I grab water for me and Alli. I throw Alli the bottle.

"Thanks Clare."

"No problem Al." After a while of just hanging out with everyone, Fi spoke up.

"How about we play truth or dare?"

"Sure." We all say at once

"Well since it was my idea, I will go first." Fi says, "Clare, truth or dare?"

"Truth." I say plainly

"Do you still write _Fortnight _fiction." I spit my water out and Alli starts laughing.

"NOO, of course not! I stopped after what happened."

"Sure yeah, whatever." Alli says.

"Alli truth or dare?" I say turning to face her

"Dare."

"I dare you to send those pictures to D-,"

"TRUTH TRUTH TRUTH."

"Sorry Alli you already said dare." Declan said to her.

"Yeah, well no way I'm sending those pictures to my ex, especially what happened with Bianca's pictures to the whole school."

"Alli, I will give you a different dare."

"Thank you Clare."

"I dare you to make out with Declan."

"Fine, just don't get jealous Clare." She says I rolled my eyes. They start to kiss and then it turns out into a full make out session. Fiona clears her throat. She didn't look to happy about what was going on. After a couple hours of hanging out and stuff we finally decided to go to bed at 12, since I had a doctor's appointment tomorrow. I fell asleep.

*NEXT DAY*

"CLARE DIANE EDWARDS, GET UP!" I hear Alli yell my name. I sit up really fast. "Woah calm down, I just don't want you to miss your doctor's appointment!" I look at the clock and it says 10:37 and my doctor's appointment is at 11:30. I walk downstairs and smell breakfast.

"I made you guys breakfast, do you have time Clare?"

"Yeah, I have like 20 minutes before I have to get home." I sit down, and eat really fast.

"Wow Clare, you ate FAST!"

"Well, I am sort of feeding two people right now." I say after swallowing my food. I look at the clock and it says 10:50.

"Well, Clare and I have to get going, see you at the party!" Alli says and stands up. She grabs both of our bags, and I hug Dec and Fi. After that we leave and start walking home. We walked fast and got home in about 5 minutes.

"Hey sis I'm home, I have to get ready for my doctor's appointment!" No answer. I walk into the kitchen and see a note.

_Clare,_

_Went shopping for food and stuff, hopefully baby daddy isn't busy so he can take you to your doctor's appointment_. _Good luck, and see you when you get home, and text me if anything changes._

_Love, Darcy. _

I decide to text Eli.

Want to take me to my appointment? - Clare

_Sure, be there in 15- Eli_

Ok, see you soon- Clare. I decide to get ready for my appointment. I didn't have time to shower, so I just did my hair my makeup and got dressed. I look at the clock, it said 11:08. I walk downstairs and turn on the T.V. I started to watch some weird show. The door opened and Eli walked in.

"Ready Blue eyes?"

"Yep, let's get going!" I say and we walk out the door. We get into Morty, and leave. The ride was silent. It only took like 5 minutes to get there so it was 11:25. I am really wondering why my parents went without any say.

"Ready to go?" Eli says taking me out of my thought.

"Ready!" I tell him with a smile. We walk into the office. It took about 5 minutes until the nurse came out.

"Clare Edwards?" I stand up. My hand still in Elis, we walk into the office together.

"Hi Clare, how are you feeling?" Doctor Fee asks me as he walks into the office.

"Good, I haven't gotten morning sickness in a while now."

"Well, that's good, are you ready?"

"Yep!" I say and he takes out the machine. I lift up my shirt, and he puts the warm, blue gel on my stomach.

"That right there is your baby." He says pointing to the screen. I look at the screen in amazement. I look over at Eli and he is staring at the screen in amazement, just like I was. "So, how many pictures do you want?"

"Ten."

"Ok, I will be right back." Dr. Fee walks out of the room. He came back about a minute later holding 10 pictures in his hand. "There you go, and I will see you next month!" Dr. Fee says.

"Bye Dr. Fee" I say. I sit up and look at Eli. "Ready to go?" I say. He nods. I get up, and we walk out of the room.

"Alli is coming over around 3, so do you want to go to the dot?"

"Sure, I need to give Spin and Peter their pictures of the baby." He smirks sand we go to the dot. We walk in and sit down.

"Hey baby Edwards, what can I get you?"

"Oh hey Spin, just the normal, oh and here." I say handing him the picture from my purse.

"Ok, so regular for Clare, Eli?" Spin says not taking his eyes off the picture.

"Cheese burger and fries and a coke."

"Aright, I will be back with your orders." I smile and he walks away. Just then Peter comes and talks to us.

"Do I get a picture?"I take one out of my purse.

"Of course!" I say handing him a picture.

ELIS POV

Clare seemed to be really happy and excited about this baby. After Peter left Spinner came back with our food and drinks. He placed the food down on the table and walked away. I could definitely tell Clare was excited for Declan's party. Clare and I started to eat and she ate her food pretty quick. I had finished my food a little while after Clare.

"Dessert?" I asked Clare she looked at the clock.1:30. She nodded. She ordered a sundae for us to share. She ate most of the sundae. By the time we were ready to leave, it was 2:00. We get to her house around2:30.

CLARES POV

"I'm home!" I scream.

"Hey sis, how was the appointment?"

"It was good, here." I hand her the picture.

"Awwwe!"

"Ok, well, I'm going to call Alli and tell her I'm home."

"K"

"Bye Blue eyes, what time should I pick you girls up?"

"Around 7." I say and kiss him bye.

"See you then." He says and leaves. I go up stairs and my computer dings. I open it and see a message from Alli.

_Tell me when you get home._

I'm home now, so you can come whenever!

_Be there in 10! Bye!_

Ok, bye, see you in 10! I close my laptop. I walk over to my closet. Seriously! I would never wear any of this stuff to a party. Just then I hear footsteps and Alli appears in the frame of my door holding a bag.

"Can't find any party worthy clothes in your closet?"

"No, help me?"

"Actually, I have a couple dresses that you might like!" She places her bag on my bed. She takes out some dresses, and then she takes out a black dress with hot pink stripes.

"I like that one." She gives it me

"Go try it on." I walk into the bathroom to try it on. It fits perfectly. I walk out the door and Alli squeals.

"IT'S PERFECT!"

**END OF THIS CHAPTER, IT TOOK ME LONG, BUT IT IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET! REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE; DECLANS PARTY, SOMEONE GETS IN THE HOSPITAL AND IT'S A DUHHH DUHHHHHHH **


	10. authors notesneak peak

**HEY GUYS, IM NOT DEAD, its just my laptop broke, and that is where all the stories and stuff are, so I will be starting a new story, while working on my new stotry, but hey, how about a sneak peak for the next chapter?**

CLARES POV

"Clare, are you ok?" I heard Elis voice in a panic. I open my eyes, and see that I'm in a hospital, and my stomach is in horrible pain.

"W-what h-happened?" I asked, barely being able to do anything.

"I don't know, I was with Adam, and the next thing I know I hear you scream and see….

**WHO HURT CLARE? GUESSES? FITZ, REESE, DECLAN, MAYBE EVEN, DREW? REVIEW, AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE BEFORE I GO ON VACATION, AND NOT TOO LONG UNTIL DEGRASSI STARTS! EXCITED, AND TOO MUCH CAKE.**


	11. PARTY

HEYYY, finally new chapter for my fans, and SOO sorry it took so long for me to make, but I promise, it was worth the wait! DON'T OWN DEGRASSI, BUT I DO OWN A TV TO WATCH SEASON 11!

**Time to party away the bad thought, or so they think…**

CLARES POV (A/N: Probably all chapters for this story will be in her POV)

"Geeze Clare, where is your boyfriend?" Alli asks.

"AL, calm down, he has to pick up Adam too you know!"

"Bhandari is right, we are going to be late to the party." Bee says. Bianca is wearing a red dress, with a black thick belt around her waist. Alli is wearing a very short sky blue strapless dress. Just then the door opens and Eli and Adam walk through.

"Finally." Both Alli and Bee mumble loud enough for me to hear. All three of us grab our bags.

"Bye Darce!" I yell at the bottom of the stairs.

"Bye sis, call me if you need anything." After she says that we all walk out of the house and into the hearse. Eli, Adam, and I are in the front, while Bee and Alli are in the back. When Eli turns on the car, Dead Hand is blasting through the speakers. I roll my eyes.

"Is this all you guys listen to?" I ask

"Basically." Adam answers.

"At least its not the junk some teens listen to these days." Bee cuts in. The rest of the ride was just music. We pulled up to Fi's condo and it looked packed.

"See, since your boyfriend was late to pick us up, the place is packed!" Alli says. We walk upstairs not bothering to see how long the line on the steps are.

"Geeze, I feel like we are at above the dot, not Fiona's condo." We walk through the door, and hear music blasting. Fi runs up to us.

"Hey guys." She says grabbing Adams hand.

"See ya later," he yells while she is dragging him by his hand.

"Hey Prop Master Clare, glad you could make it!" Declan says. Holly J walks up to him.

"Come on Dec." She says while grabbing is hand.

"Bye Saint Clare." Dec says and walks away holding Holly J's hand.

"Wait, I thought the broke up!" Alli says standing in front of me .

"So did I." I say, confused about what just happened. Fi walks up to us.

"Come on, we are playing never have I ever." She says, and drags me over to where people are all sitting in a circle. "Ok, so we all know how to play this game right?" Everyone nods. "Ok, Alli, why don't you go first?"

"Never have I ever written inappropriate stories about anyone." she says. I roll my eyes and glare at her, and then take my jacket off.

"Secret past I don't know about blue eyes?"

"Actually.." Alli started, but I cut her off.

"My turn, never have I ever sexted." I say. She rolls her eyes and takes her necklace off.

"Is there a secret world I don't know about or something." Eli says.

"Yes, called last year as in, you weren't going to Degrassi at this time." Fi says. Eli rolls his eyes.

…..(**nearing the end of the party)**

**CLARES POV**

Eli, Adam, Fi, Bee, Alli, Declan, Chloe, Holly J, and I are all hanging out as the party starts to die down. I get up and walk towards the bathroom. As I was walking out the bathroom, I felt a sharp pain in my side. I immediately black out.

…..(**At the hospital)**

"Clare, are you ok?" I heard Elis voice in a panic. I open my eyes, and see that I'm in a hospital, and my stomach is in horrible pain.

"W-what h-happened?" I asked, barely being able to do anything.

"I don't know, I was with Adam, and the next thing I know I hear you scream and see Drew running away from the bathroom." Just then, the door opens and Darcy comes in.

"Hey, sis, are you ok?"

"The baby!"

_Clare, Clare, wake up._ I sit up really fast.

"Clare, are you ok, I heard you scream in your sleep." I hear Eli's voice ask me. I just nod and lay back down. I feel the baby start to kick, and I sigh happily, knowing the baby is ok.

"Where are we?" I ask him.

"We are at Fionas house, you fell asleep on the couch, so she let us crash here for the night"

…..(**next day**)

I wake up to the smell of breakfast. Fi really did like to cook. I walk downstairs, and see Fi, Holly J, Adam, Declan, Chloe, Alli, and Eli. I sit down and Fi brings out plates of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. I grab some food.

"So, anyone else besides me want champagne?" Fi asks taking a bottle out of the fridge.

"I want some." Chloe said. Fi brings the bottle and two glasses.

"So Dec, hows New York?" I ask him.

"Boring, since Fi isn't there." He says.

"And I though you would be the one who wasn't going to last there long without Holly J."

END OF THIS CHAPTER PEOPLE, SO DID YOU LIKE? Anyway, will be working on this, but also, new one shots, so if you guys have any suggestions on some, I already have some in mind, but if you want some one shots and a shout out, **REVIEW! CANT WAIT FOR DEGRASSI WEEK 3!**


	12. Suprise!

Hey everyone, it's been a while hasn't it? I have been having writers block lately, but, I'm slowly getting over it! Also, my laptop started working again, so I will be writing a lot more! I am also working on other stories as well, so I will have some new stories coming out, so be on the look out! Well, before I start the story, would like to say thank you so much to everyone who has put suggestions for the names and gender! I have everything decided! Oh, you all will find out next chapter! Hopefully I will have a new Ownya story coming up! I love them so much! SORRY if this chapter isn't that good, still trying to get over this crazy writers block! Ok, I will stop rambling and start the story now! ENJOY! STILL **DON'T own Degrassi!**

Clare's POV!

We had just finished eating breakfast.

"Fi! Do you want help with anything?"

"No Clare! Just go hang out in the living room with everyone else!"

"Ok!" I say walking into the living room. I see everyone sitting on the couch talking. I go sit down next to Declan.

"So, we should meet at the dot later and really catch up!" he says.

"Sounds good to me!"

"How's New York?"

"Its fun! But I really do miss Degrassi!" We continued talking for a little while. Everyone was getting ready to leave. I walk over to Bee.

"You guys ready?" Eli asked Bee and I. We both nodded. I stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Bye Fi, Bye Chloe!" I say.

"Bye Clare!" they both say at the same time. I walk out of the kitchen and say bye to everyone else.

"Don't forget! Dot at 3!" Declan says to me.

"Of course." I say before walking back over to Bee and Eli.

"Ready?" Bee asked me. I nodded and we both walked out of the condo, with Eli trailing not to far behind us.

*SKIP A COUPLE HOURS AHEAD!*

Sitting on my bed, I start thinking about the babies nursery. I sigh thinking about if Eli is going to move in, and if my parents would ACTUALLY approve him moving in with us. I lay down on my bed and set an alarm for 215, just incase I fall asleep. I roll over closing me eyes, trying to sleep, but there is just too much on my mind. Me of all people. PREGNANT! With twins! (**A/N: ELI WONT FIND OUT ABOUT THE TWINS TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER)** I am the only one who knows. Other than Bianca who is the one that took me to the doctor when I was worried because the baby… now babies were kicking A LOT! I'm too afraid to tell Eli! I don't even know what he is going to say. I start to worry! Maybe I should tell him now and get it over with. What if he gets mad? I don't want to have to cancel going to The Dot with Declan. I will just tell him after.

"Come on Clare! You know Eli is going to be happy! There is nothing to freak out about!"

"What if he breaks up with me! Bee, I don't think I can raise a baby without someone!"

"Clare you have me! And Darcy. And Eli will be more then happy that you are having twins!"

"I hope." I mumble getting up and seeing that the clock says 2:10 "I might as well get in the shower so I'm not late meeting Declan." I say standing up. I walk past Bianca to get a towel then walk into my bathroom. I peal my clothes off and get into the shower

*Bianca's POV*

"I feel so bad for Clare, she's so worried about telling Eli about the twins!" I say to Darcy. Even though Clare didn't want me to tell anyone about the twins, I felt like I had to tell Darcy.

"Who would've known this would have happened to her? Saint Clare of all people." Darcy says.

"I know! It sucks for her!"

*Clare's POV*

I walk downstairs and see Bee and my sister watching TV.

"I'm leaving now!" I say catching both of their attentions.

"Do you want a ride?"

"No! I think I'm just going to walk."

"Ok! See you later!" I hear Darcy say as I walk out the door. I let out a long sigh, and start walking, letting my mind wonder. Before I knew it I was in front of the Dot. I walk in and see Declan sitting at a table.

"Hey Dec!" I say sitting down at the table.

"Hey Prop Master Clare."

"So, how's life in New York."

"Crazy! It is nothing like Degrassi, but I really do miss chaotic Degrassi and my sister."

"Degrassi is pretty much the same! Still full of crazy drama that you can't escape!"

"That's one thing I don't miss! The constant crazy drama in the Degrassi halls!"

"I think that is the one thing that will never change at Degrassi! That really is what makes Degrassi, well Degrassi!"

"That is very true!" Declan says. "So tell me about New York, is it fun or boring?"

"A little bit of both! The boring part is there being no Drama. Being at Degrassi really showed me how much crazy drama can be really stressful, but it definitely keeps life going!" Declan says. After talking for a while I look at the clock and see that it's 430.

"Well Declan, I had fun catching up! But I go to get going!"

"We should do this again before I go back to New York!"

"Definitely!"

**That's the end of this chapter! :O Clare having twins? Crazy right? Well, that's the end of this chapter! Hope you guys liked it! Sorry it took so long to update, but you got it now! Thanks again for the suggestions for gender and stuff. My twitter is Mollsgc! I follow back! **J


End file.
